I am trying to break your heart
by lari malakian
Summary: Quando recebe uma carta com a notícia que inconscientemente esperava há anos, Evelyn Greenwood é obrigada a lidar com memórias que não sabia que ainda existiam dentro dela.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: os personagens (exceto pela OC) e o universo onde estão pertencem à J.K. Rowling, eu sou uma mera mortal brincando com eles de madrugada.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

O cigarro já estava quase chegando aos seus dedos quando Evelyn Greenwood acordou do seu transe ao lado da janela e o apagou no cinzeiro improvisado no canto do parapeito. Expeliu a fumaça do seu último trago com pesar, levou as mãos à cabeça e se deixou descansar nesse abrigo temporário. Sua têmpora latejava e ela começava a ver alguns pontos de luz no horizonte. De repente se deu conta de que estava muito mais frio do que seu pijama poderia aguentar e puxou um casaco grosso das costas de uma cadeira, jogando-o sobre seus ombros. Respirou fundo e olhou pela janela mais uma vez, antes de baixar os olhos para o papel que tinha deixado ao lado do cinzeiro. Era uma carta que ela não esperava receber, embora o conteúdo dela não fosse nenhuma surpresa; ela aguardava essa notícia há anos, mas esperava vê-la primeiro nos jornais, e não em uma carta endereçada a ela; nos últimos anos, tinha adquirido o hábito de somente passar os olhos pelo jornal local, mas escanear minuciosamente o jornal de seu país de origem. Mas, embora as manchetes tivessem se tornado cada vez mais sangrentas nos últimos tempos e ela tivesse visto o nome dele algumas vezes - quase todas fazendo com que seu estômago revirasse de leve ao pensar em que tipo de pessoa ele havia se tornado -, ela se pegou naquela noite lendo naquela letra familiar, inclinada e cuidadosa, a notícia que ela, ao ir embora de casa aos 18 anos, tinha evitado ao máximo de receber. Mas, seja lá por qual motivo exatamente, alguém se lembrou dela, e ela agora relia pela milésima vez a carta que dizia que Severus Snape estava morto.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

A primeira vez que se falaram foi numa sexta-feira gelada pouco antes do recesso de Natal do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Os dois haviam ingressado na escola no mesmo ano e haviam sido selecionados para a mesma casa, mas, curiosamente, nunca haviam interagido - já que para ser considerado como uma interação o ato requer ação de ambas as partes. Ela já havia tentado se aproximar dele, mas ele nunca havia sequer olhado para ela. Se Severus era alvo de alguma atenção, mesmo que negativa, por parte de algumas pessoas na escola, como aqueles garotos da Grifinória, ela não chegava nem a isso: as pessoas não se lembravam que ela existia. Ela já havia se incomodado muito com isso, mas havia se acostumado. Era melhor assim, evitava qualquer tipo de incômodo. Então naquele dia, quando estava atravessando os terrenos, tentando enfiar o exemplar da biblioteca de _Poções muy potentes_ na sua bolsa já cheia demais, ela não sabe muito bem o que a fez agir como agiu. As vozes vieram de algum lugar à sua esquerda e ela imediatamente as reconheceu: era um dos grifinórios, Black, discutindo com Severus. A família dela era próxima à de Black, e embora eles se conhecessem desde crianças, haviam optado por se ignorarem mútua e solenemente na escola, já que não tinham nenhum motivo real para serem amigos ou inimigos; a melhor opção era fingir que não existiam. Sem pensar, desacelerou o passo, olhou demoradamente na direção de onde vinham as vozes e seguiu para lá. Atrás de uma das estufas encontrou os dois: varinhas apontadas um para o outro, Severus com o semblante tenso, Black com o mesmo ar despojado e despreocupado de sempre.

\- Anda, Snivellus. Estou te dando a vantagem do primeiro movimento.

Eles se mediam e Severus parecia calcular cada movimento que pudesse vir a fazer. Ela pisou num galho seco, que estalou e distraiu os dois: Severus se virou rapidamente na direção dela, enquanto Black, que se desconcentrou por um instante mínimo, levantou novamente a varinha, pronto para lançar uma azaração em Severus. Antes que Evelyn se desse conta do que estava fazendo, sua varinha já estava apontada para Black, e com um clarão, surgiu um corte fino no rosto dele.

\- O que…? - ele começou a dizer, sentindo algo quente em seu rosto, e ao tocá-lo com os dedos e ver o sangue, seus olhos se estreitaram na direção dela, mas ele abaixou a varinha. - Então agora você tem uma namorada pra te proteger, Snivellus? Bom, eu não levanto minha varinha contra garotas… a gente se vê por aí, quando você não estiver usando ela de escudo.

Ele passou por Evelyn, os olhos ainda estreitos, e seguiu em direção ao castelo. Ela abaixou a varinha lentamente, evitando olhar na direção de Severus, embora sentisse o olhar dele nela. Lentamente se conscientizando de que ofegava, tentou controlar a respiração, ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e se virou para continuar seu caminho.

\- Por que você fez isso?

Ela parou. Podia sentir a presença dele, aguardando uma resposta. Ela não sabia se devia responder, principalmente porque não tinha realmente uma justificativa para ter feito o que fez. Virou-se, olhou para ele, que parecia genuinamente interessado em saber o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela deu de ombros, sem graça.

\- Os sonserinos devem cuidar uns dos outros, certo?

Ela viu surgir um vinco entre as sobrancelhas dele.

\- Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim.

\- Eu sei.

Ele veio andando na direção dela, que sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas ele abaixou e estendeu alguma coisa para ela.

\- Você deixou isso cair.

Ela pegou o livro que estava tentando colocar na bolsa quando ouviu as vozes dos dois. Mal havia tocado o livro quando viu que ele havia também estendido sua mão num cumprimento.

\- Snape. Você é Greenwood, certo?

\- Eu- sim. Pode me chamar de Evelyn.

Ela jamais esqueceria o toque frio da mão dele na mão recém-saída da luva dela. Talvez fosse ilusão, mas sempre que se lembrasse daquele momento, iria jurar ter visto um esboço de sorriso no canto da boca dele. Por um momento pareceu que andaria juntos para o castelo, mas rapidamente a cena se desfez. Murmurando uma despedida qualquer, ele acelerou o passo e seguiu na frente dela. Ela desistiu de colocar o livro na bolsa e seguiu em frente com ele na mão.

Que tolice tinha sido achar que aquilo os transformaria em amigos! Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para ser amigo dela. Ninguém tinha interesse em ser amigo dela - e, de qualquer forma, ele já tinha uma amiga. Evelyn tinha visto os dois juntos algumas vezes ao longo desses quatro anos que estudavam juntos: com muita frequência no primeiro ano, um pouco menos no segundo, menos ainda no terceiro, e podia contar no dedos o número de vezes que tinha visto os dois interagindo esse ano. Eles não pareciam ter brigado, entretanto; provavelmente era só um movimento natural; ela nunca tinha entendido como um garoto como ele, da Sonserina, andando com as pessoas que ele andava e tendo conflitos com os garotos mais populares da escola, poderia ter algum tipo de amizade com aquela garota bonita, da Grifinória, que parecia ter sempre uma luz em torno dela. Parecia natural que, fosse qual fosse o histórico da amizade deles antes da escola, aquelas circunstâncias os afastassem.

Mas, ainda assim, era mais do que ela tinha: todas as pessoas que conhecia quando entrou na escola haviam se afastado dela por algum motivo (e ela não reclamava de nenhum dos casos): Sirius achava que ela era sonserina demais; os sonserinos achavam que ela era sonserina de menos. Então ela se acostumou a não ter dupla nas aulas, a não ter companhia na hora do almoço, a não ter com quem comentar os deveres. Ela respondia o que era perguntado a ela, perguntava quando não tinha outra alternativa; a isso se resumia suas interações sociais na escola, e ela estava bem assim.

Por isso havia ficado tão incomodada com a própria atitude naquele dia; por isso havia ficado tão sem ação quando Severus se dirigiu a ela; por isso não sabia o que fazer quando, sentada na mesa de almoço aquele dia, vendo do outro lado do salão o olhar de Sirius Black diretamente dentro dos olhos dela, teve a visão bloqueada por Severus, que se sentou a sua frente e disse, claramente lutando contra si mesmo para fazer as palavras saírem:

\- Então você gosta de Poções?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

O café preto e amargo desceu rasgando a garganta dela, mas o incômodo foi recebido com gratidão. Se pudesse se punir de forma mais substancial, ela o faria, mas ali ela só podia continuar engolindo o café. Sentada à mesa ao lado de Poliakoff, o professor de Poções, ela não conseguia levantar o olhar para os alunos nem se forçar a comer nada. Encheu a segunda xícara de café e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos enquanto olhava pela janela a paisagem lá fora. Respirou fundo duas vezes e então ouviu as aves entrando no salão e deixando a correspondência. Obrigou-se a manter os olhos na janela mesmo quando ouviu o barulho de algo sendo deixado na sua frente. Ela sabia que os jornais trariam mais notícias, mais mortes, mais perdas - e tudo acompanhado de fotos, entrevistas, homenagens, rostos conhecidos demais para que ela ficasse indiferente àquilo. Estava pronta para ver aquilo? Sentia que seria a consumação da notícia que havia recebido na noite anterior, como se ver a morte estampada no jornal desse mais credibilidade a ela. E ela definitivamente não viria sozinha. Conhecia pessoas demais envolvidas naquela guerra - de ambos os lados - e não queria lidar com aquilo.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, engoliu mais um pouco de café e, lentamente, desdobrou o Profeta Diário que estava a sua frente. Ela passara por uma experiência parecida com aquela três vezes na sua vida. A mais recente havia sido há pouco mais de 1 ano, quando abriu o jornal e viu a foto de Albus Dumbledore e a notícia de que havia sido morto estampadas. Ela nunca foi próxima de Dumbledore, é claro. Nunca foi próxima dele fora da escola, nunca foi aluna dele, mas ele era o diretor de Hogwarts, e além disso... Quando viu aquela notícia, se lembrou da última vez que o viu, dos olhos azuis dele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, penetrantes como sempre, e do pedido que ele havia feito a ela - e que ela havia negado.

Um ano antes disso, tinha sido Sirius Black, e ela também se lembrou da última conversa que tiveram, tantos anos antes, e do pedido que ele havia feito, o rosto ruborizado e o olhar intenso, e que ela também havia negado, com os olhos cheios de ódio, mas o peito explodindo de pesar. Lembrou-se de andar de volta para o castelo ao som dos gritos dele e de como havia doído fazer aquilo. Ela sabia que nada que ela fizesse depois daquilo consertaria as coisas entre eles.

E há muitos anos, pouco tempo depois que havia deixado a Inglaterra, ainda se acostumando ao novo clima e aos novos hábitos, abriu os jornais para encontrar notícias boas e ruins ao mesmo tempo, tantas coisas misturadas que não sabia como lidar com elas, mas ali no meio da segunda página do jornal, deixados de lado diante do grande acontecimento, meros coadjuvantes na derrota do Lorde das Trevas, estavam Lily e James.

Fazia tempo que havia enterrado o que sentiu naquele dia, mas era impossível não lembrar desses três momentos quando abriu o jornal naquela manhã. Mais uma vez, não era o protagonista daquela história que interessava a ela. Passou os olhos pela primeira página ("O FIM DEFINITIVO D'AQUELE QUE NÃO DEVE SER NOMEADO"), ficou um pouco mais atenta à segunda ("ENTENDA A BATALHA QUE TERMINOU COM O REINADO DE HORROR"), pausou com um pouco de pesar na terceira ("A DESTRUIÇÃO DA ESCOLA E SUA RECONSTRUÇÃO"), mas somente na quarta encontrou o que procurava. Lá, sob o solene título de "Perdas da Batalha", começava a lista que se estendia por mais duas páginas. Começou a passar os olhos pelas pequenas fotos acompanhadas de nome, sobrenome e idade das vítimas e agradeceu a si mesma por não ter comido nada sólido: mesmo o café ameaçava voltar na sua garganta a cada nome que lia. A maioria era composta por alunos de Hogwarts (crianças!) ou pessoas que não eram do seu tempo, mas a compreensão de que todos aqueles rostos pertenciam a pessoas que não mais respiravam a deixou enjoada como nunca na vida. E então, lendo os nomes com atenção, ela encontrou o dele: Severus Snape, 38. A foto ao lado mostrava o rosto mal-humorado que ela se lembrava tão bem, embora ele tivesse mudado; o tempo não havia sido generoso com ele e ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao pensar nisso; ele piscava impaciente, os lábios curvados da mesma forma que se lembrava dele fazer quando eram adolescentes. Sentiu a mão tremer levemente e engoliu em seco. Desviou o olhar, tentando desesperadamente conter a vontade que vinha aumentando de vomitar, e seus olhos pairaram sem rumo até encontrarem outra foto conhecida: Remus Lupin, 38. Sem conseguir encarar o rosto cheio de cicatrizes que tantas vezes ela viu sorrindo, largou o jornal e se levantou de um salto, colidindo com a mesa e derrubando algumas xícaras e copos; eventualmente o diretor iria procurá-la e ela se explicaria, mas naquele momento o essencial era sair daqui; entrando pela porta que ficava atrás da mesa do professores, dirigiu-se correndo ao banheiro.

Vomitou o que havia e o que não havia para vomitar e pensou, sentada no chão, os olhos secos voltados para o teto, que mais nenhuma das pessoas com quem ela se importava estavam vivas.

* * *

Ela não gostava de poções; pelo contrário: detestava - e seu desempenho não passava de regular. Mas no dia anterior havia sido chamada pelo Professor Slughorn para conversar depois da aula.

\- Srta. Greenwood, por favor, me espere. - Ela parou no meio do ato de guardar suas coisas. Os alunos passaram por ela, e alguns olharam, curiosos, enquanto outros simplesmente seguiram em frente, ignorando que dividiam a aula com uma pessoa com aquele nome, como era de costume. Quando terminaram de sair, ela olhou para a frente da sala, viu que o professor estava sentado a sua mesa esperando que ela fosse até ele e então ela se aproximou. Ele empurrou um rolo de pergaminho na direção dela, que pegou, cautelosa. - Esse é o último trabalho que você me entregou.

Ela desenrolou o pergaminho, já sentindo a boca amarga. No canto superior direito, logo ao lado do título "Antídotos para venenos de nível médio", havia um P em tinta vermelha. Evelyn abriu a boca, pensando no que falar, mas fechou, já que não sabia como justificar aquela nota.

\- O mais curioso, Srta. Greenwood, é que eu me lembro muito bem que, quando estávamos produzindo os antídotos em sala, a senhorita se saiu bem.

E era verdade. Ela não tinha problemas com a produção de poções, antídotos, o que fosse. Podia não ser excelente, mas com certeza era melhor do que muitos da turma, e achava uma vitória digna de nota que, mesmo não se dedicando muito à matéria, nunca houvesse cozinhado nada que fosse um perigo mortal para alguém. Ainda assim, era só tentar _estudar_ Poções que sentia seu cérebro resolver desligar para descansar.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, professor.

\- Bom, eu sei. Já dou aulas há algum tempo, sabe?, e já tive alguns alunos como você. O seu problema, Srta. Greenwood, é que você tem intuição, mas falta técnica. Separadas, as duas te levam até certo ponto, mas só uma combinação delas consegue te fazer ser boa de verdade. E para ter técnica, você precisa estar disposta a compreender o mecanismo por trás da coisa. Essa aula exige muito mais do que uma varinha, exige _atenção_ e _seriedade_. Veja Severus, por exemplo! O garoto mal solta o livro de Poções. O resultado de tudo que ele faz, portanto, é obviamente brilhante! - Ela se sentiu encolher um pouco. - Você não precisa ser brilhante, a não ser que você queira. E se quiser, você tem potencial. Mas você precisa _querer_.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para ela e ela o encarou de volta. O que ele esperava que ela dissesse? Ela não queria ser brilhante; não em Poções.

\- Vou te passar um trabalho extra toda semana e espero que você ao menos tente fazer. - Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, escreveu algo e então estendeu para ela. - Isso é uma autorização para que você tenha acesso aos livros de Poções da Seção Reservada. Sua primeira tarefa é escolher um livro, encontrar a poção mais difícil dele e me entregar 30 cm de pergaminho na próxima aula tentando explicar a lógica por trás dela.

\- Certo. Eu- eu vou fazer o meu melhor. Obrigada, professor.

Ela saiu da aula e pensou em passar na biblioteca antes do jantar, mas desistiu. Não fazia ideia de por que estava sendo punida daquele jeito. Por que ele não podia deixar ela ser ruim? Ela compensava em outras matérias. Era muito boa em Transfiguração e certamente o Professor Flitwick diria que ela era brilhante em Feitiços. Sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina e jantou em silêncio, ainda pensando nos trabalhos extras que teria que fazer e no quanto isso era injusto. Não foi à biblioteca depois do jantar; estava cansada e odiando Poções mais do que nunca, mas não se sentia segura o suficiente para simplesmente não cumprir a ordem do professor. No dia seguinte, entre a primeira e a segunda aula, entrou na biblioteca e, sob o olhar desconfiado da bibliotecária, pegou qualquer livro da estante de Poções.

E agora, graças a isso, aquele garoto que o Professor Slughorn havia chamado de brilhante estava ali puxando assunto com ela sobre a coisa que ela mais odiava naquele momento.

\- Então, você gosta de Poções?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder e sentiu que, nos poucos segundos que levou para pensar no que dizer, o que quer que tivesse convencido ele de que era uma boa ideia conversar com ela estava lentamente murchando. Então reuniu a pouca habilidade de convívio social que tinha e respondeu:

\- Na verdade não muito.

\- Por que você está com esse livro, então? É um livro avançado, só existe na Seção Reservada.

Ela sentiu que havia uma agressividade não intencional na fala dele. Como se ele tivesse aprendido a conversar sempre atacando o interlocutor. Conhecia outras pessoas assim e achou melhor ignorar o tom.

\- O Prof. Slughorn me deu uma tarefa extra. Ele acha que eu tenho um potencial não explorado para o preparo de Poções.

\- E o que _você_ acha? - ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

\- Eu acho que ele anda bebendo muito hidromel.

Ele levou cerca de três segundos para processar a piada, e então sorriu de leve. Ela sorriu de volta e, muitos anos depois, ela pensaria nesse momento como um dos melhores da vida dela: o momento em que ela acreditou que tinha feito um amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Aquele recesso de Natal foi o último relativamente normal que Evelyn teve na sua adolescência. Em geral ela voltava para casa e lá ficava até janeiro, e foi o que fez. Sua casa ficava no condado de Waterford, no sul da Irlanda, e ela morava com seu pai, Edgar. Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou em King's Cross, ele já esperava por ela na plataforma.

\- Evy! - ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto avançava para abraçá-la. Ele era alto, com ombros largos e se vestia com distinção: por baixo do terno preto de risca-de-giz, usava um colete de veludo e uma camisa também pretos. A gravata prateada combinava com os detalhes da capa de inverno que vinha cobrindo seus ombros. Os olhos muito azuis, que havia passado para Evelyn, pareciam estar sempre acesos e atentos a tudo e todos ao redor.

\- Oi, pai. - ela o abraçou e ficou alguns segundos naquele casulo criado pela capa, sentindo o cheiro de charutos e madeira que ele sempre tinha e que ela associava a conforto e memórias felizes.

\- Senti sua falta - ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos dela. - Como foram as coisas na escola?

\- Tudo bem. O professor Slughorn disse que eu tenho potencial para ser brilhante em Poções.

\- Oho! Mas claro que tem, é minha filha! - eles começaram a andar na direção da rua, ainda abraçados.

\- É, ele me passou alguns trabalhos extras e disse…

* * *

Quando voltou para Hogwarts em janeiro, Evelyn teve a mesma sensação de sempre: de que estava trocando um lugar agradável, onde podia ficar com quem amava, por um castelo frio e impessoal cheio de gente que ela detestava. Nos dois primeiros anos de escola, ela tentou argumentar com o pai, mas ele, que em geral era paciente e ouvia todas as reclamações dela, dessa vez não cedeu: não aceitou nem mesmo discutir o assunto, disse que ela não tinha escolha a não ser ir para Hogwarts e encerrou a conversa. Evelyn nunca tinha visto o pai tão nervoso e parou de insistir. A partir de então, todo ano ela arrumava a mala sem reclamar, ia para a escola, voltava no recesso, retornava à escola quando chegava a hora e assim por diante. Nunca mais abriu a boca para dizer que não queria ir.

Mas as coisas começaram a mudar assim que ela entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina naquele dia. Acostumada a chegar e passar por todo mundo sem ser notada, ao passar perto da poltrona que ficava no caminho da escada para o dormitório feminino ela ouviu alguém dizer "Oi, Evelyn". Ela parou e voltou, olhando para a poltrona e vendo Severus escondido atrás de um livro. Quando percebeu que ela estava parada ao seu lado, ele levantou os olhos do que estava lendo e a encarou. Ela sorriu um pouco e relaxou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

\- Como foi seu Natal?

\- Ok, e o seu? - ele fechou o livro e olhou para ela.

\- Tudo bem, fomos só eu e meu pai, como sempre.

Severus demorou o olhar um segundo a mais nos olhos dela, esperando que ela justificasse a ausência da mãe, mas ela não prestou atenção e ele achou melhor não tocar no assunto. Ela estava olhando para o livro que ele segurava, um manual de Poções que não era do ano deles.

\- Eu andei pensando… tudo bem se você não quiser, ok? É que é realmente importante para o meu pai que eu seja excelente em tudo. Então estava pensando se você não poderia me ajudar com Poções, já que você é tão bom.

Ele corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

\- Acho que posso, sim.

Quando as aulas recomeçaram, Evelyn e Severus passaram a se encontrar regularmente para que ele pudesse ajudá-la com Poções. Nas aulas, no entanto, sentavam-se separados e, quando ele estava acompanhado da sua amiga da Grifinória, em geral ignorava que Evelyn estivesse por perto. A princípio ela achava que era proposital, mas depois percebeu que ele simplesmente não enxergava nada nem ninguém ao redor quando estava com ela.

Nas refeições, às vezes ele sentava perto dela e puxava algum assunto, mas na maior parte das vezes se juntava aos garotos do ano deles, que perguntavam sobre maldições e prestavam muita atenção nas respostas que ele dava. Em geral, Evelyn continuava comendo sozinha.

Mas uma ou duas vezes por semana ele a alcançava no corredor ou sentava ao seu lado na biblioteca e explicava pacientemente cada linha das instruções dos livros de Poções. Ele a ajudava a fazer os trabalhos extras perdidos pelo professor Slughorn e, gradualmente, ela foi melhorando.

\- Você seria um ótimo professor – ela disse num dia de maio, quando os dois estavam sentados no gramado e ela acabara de explicar corretamente o processo por trás da Poção Polissuco depois de algumas semanas estudando o assunto. Ela fechou o livro que estava no seu colo, colocou os pergaminhos cheios de anotações de lado e alongou os braços.

\- Eu? – ele riu – Até parece. Nunca teria paciência.

\- E ainda assim olha o quanto você me ajudou!

\- É diferente... você queria que desse certo, por causa do seu pai. – ele olhou de esguelha para ela, esperando alguma reação, mas ela ficou quieta, olhando em frente. Então ele continuou. – Não é meio demais você ter que ser excelente em tudo?

Ela riu e olhou para baixo.

\- É a única coisa que eu posso fazer por ele: ser a filha que ele quer que eu seja. – ela fez uma pausa. – Sei que falando assim parece bobo, mas desde que minha mãe... eu sou tudo que ele tem, sabe? Nós só temos um ao outro.

Severus ficou quieto por um momento e eles ouviram a movimentação das pessoas em volta. Evelyn começou a juntar suas coisas, colocou os livros na bolsa e organizou mais ou menos os pergaminhos usados.

\- Preciso entregar esse trabalho para o professor Slughorn. A gente se vê.

Severus assentiu e tentou não ficar olhando demais para ela, mas viu que ela tinha os olhos cheios d'água e, enquanto ela se dirigia para o castelo, ele assistiu de longe ela limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

* * *

Evelyn saiu da cabine do banheiro e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e viu que estava pálida demais; não poderia voltar à mesa dos professores, pois iriam reparar que ela não estava bem e a fariam falar. Ela não queria – não conseguia – falar agora. Respirou fundo. Tentou se recompor minimamente. Saiu do banheiro e seguiu pelo corredor externo, tremendo um pouco com o frio, já que havia deixado sua capa em seu quarto. O vento gelado batendo no seu rosto desprotegido fez com que ela voltasse um pouco a si. Entrou novamente na escola, subiu alguns lances de escada, atravessou alguns corredores e chegou ao seu quarto. A carta que havia recebido ainda estava em cima da sua mesa e ela pegou mais uma vez o envelope, tirando o pergaminho de dentro dele e passando os olhos pelas palavras novamente. Tentou conectar o que havia lido na carta com o que tinha visto nessa manhã no jornal, mas nada encaixava. Não podiam estar falando da mesma pessoa.

Uma batida soou leve na porta, ao mesmo tempo que alguém dizia o nome dela. Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Sim?

\- Professora Greenwood. – ela se virou e viu o diretor Andrenyi abrir a porta devagar e olhar para ela com um ar preocupado. – Posso entrar?

\- Claro, diretor. – ela puxou uma cadeira e a apontou com a mão para o homem franzino que entrou no quarto. – Fique à vontade.

Ele esperou que ela se sentasse e só então ocupou sua cadeira.

\- Você não me pareceu bem hoje no café. Mesmo antes da sua saída abrupta eu achei que alguma coisa estivesse errada.

\- Eu- eu recebi notícias de casa hoje. Da Inglaterra, quero dizer. Não foram notícias boas.

\- Entendo. Depois que você saiu da mesa eu tomei a liberdade de passar os olhos no jornal que você estava lendo. Devo entender que a guerra que tomava conta do Reino Unido acabou?

\- Sim, acabou. Parece que de vez.

\- Isso é uma boa notícia, não? Ou foram outras notícias que você recebeu?

Ela abriu a boca e hesitou.

\- Essa boa notícia custou algumas más notícias. Eu... perdi algumas pessoas. Sinto muito, Andrenyi, mas talvez eu precise ir até lá.

\- Ora, é claro, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Sinto muito. – ele estendeu a mão para ela e eles ficaram alguns minutos de mãos dadas. – Quando quiser ir, você está liberada. Vou convocar um substituto imediatamente.

\- Obrigada, diretor. Acho que vou me organizar para a viagem, então.

\- Claro. – ele se dirigiu para a porta e virou para olhar para Evelyn. – Você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa pode me procurar.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e voltou a mexer nas suas coisas enquanto ele fechava a porta.

\- Ora, parece que temos um progresso digno de nota aqui!

* * *

O fim de maio se aproximava e, com ele, a chegada das provas. Evelyn estava na sala do professor Slughorn; ele havia pedido que ela ficasse depois da aula para que ele desse um retorno sobre seu último trabalho. Ele havia notado que ela melhorara consideravelmente, mas aparentemente o último texto que ela entregara havia impressionado o professor.

\- Evelyn, Evelyn... sim, fiquei muito impressionado! Fico feliz que você tenha melhorado tanto nos últimos meses. Acho que podemos suspender os trabalhos por enquanto, que tal?

Ela saiu da sala aliviada. Severus estava esperando por ela no corredor seguinte.

\- E aí? – ele perguntou, começando a andar na direção das escadas.

\- Deu certo – ela disse, sorrindo. – Ele me liberou das tarefas por enquanto. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Você é brilhante!

\- Tudo bem – ele disse, corando de leve. – Mas lembra da sua parte do trato: você precisa continuar estudando.

\- Sim, sim! Vou estudar, juro! Só não aguentava mais ficar estudando essas coisas que são avançadas demais pra mim. Eu só preciso dar conta do que estamos estudando no nosso ano, assim posso me dedicar mais a outras coisas.

\- Tipo quadribol?

\- Sim, claro, quadribol! Quero ser goleira do time no ano que vem. – ela respondeu, gargalhando. – Você devia se inscrever pra ser apanhador!

Quando o fim das aulas foi se aproximando, Evelyn percebeu que pela primeira vez desde que começara a estudar sentiria falta da escola. Naqueles últimos meses, a amizade improvável com o garoto estranho do seu ano acabou se tornando um ponto de luz nos seus dias em geral parados e sempre iguais. Era verdade que nem sempre ele estava disponível para ela; às vezes ela procurava por ele e ele estava com a amiga dele da Grifinória, embora isso acontecesse cada vez menos; às vezes ele não procurava por ela na sala comunal e preferia ficar conversando com os outros garotos ou lendo seus livros; mas isso não incomodava Evelyn. O pouco que ela tinha com ele era muito mais do que já tinha tido e era o suficiente para ela.

Na última semana de aula, quando já não havia mais provas para fazer e os alunos aproveitavam os últimos dias na escola para relaxar perto do lago, deixando as salas comunais vazias, Evelyn e Severus se sentaram num dos sofás mais distantes da lareira com alguns folhetos do Ministério da Magia sobre carreiras mágicas. Evelyn havia pego alguns quando haviam sido distribuídos para os alunos do 5º ano e agora eles olhavam preguiçosamente para eles.

\- Você faz ideia do que quer fazer depois da escola?

\- Nenhuma. Mas você definitivamente devia considerar isso aqui.

Ela jogou um folheto para ele que falava sobre a carreira de desfazedor de feitiços do Gringotts. Ele pegou e franziu a testa.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Você é bom com essas coisas. Já vi uns rabiscos no seu livro que parecem ser feitiços que você inventou.

Ela percebeu que ele corou um pouco e se ajeitou no sofá.

\- Severus, você não precisa ter vergonha do quão bom você é. Isso pode te levar longe, é só você saber usar esse seu talento a seu favor.

Ela sorriu, encorajando-o, e ele sorriu de volta, ainda sem graça. Os últimos dias na escola passaram sem que ela percebesse e sem trazer qualquer acontecimento digno de ser lembrado, exceto por aquela frase. Aquela frase, que saiu da boca dela e soou como a coisa certa a se dizer, assombraria Evelyn por muitos anos depois.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 _Chicago (USA) - Março, 1968_

\- Constance? A gente pode conversar?

Edgar estava parado no meio da sala com as mãos no bolso. Constance remexia em um monte de jornais e papéis que atulhavam uma mesa enorme. Ela estava visivelmente alterada e deixava papéis caírem no chão sem se preocupar em recuperá-los. Também não pareceu perceber que o marido falava com ela. Ele esperou mais um pouco antes de tentar novamente, dessa vez falando ligeiramente mais alto e com um pouco menos de paciência.

\- Constance?

\- Hum? – ela continuou mexendo nos papeis.

\- A gente precisa conversar, Constance – ele elevou a voz ainda mais. – Isso está saindo do controle.

\- O que está saindo do controle, Ed? – ela se virou, por fim, e recostou na mesa, visivelmente também impaciente.

\- Isso tudo. Você. Essa organização.

Constance semicerrou os olhos e encarou o marido por um tempo.

\- Bom, sabe o que eu acho que está fora do controle, Ed? A situação política do nosso país. O estado dos conflitos entre no-majs e bruxos está, de fato, fora de controle. A quantidade de-

\- Ah, por favor! Para de falar nisso por um minuto! Você não entende o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente o que está acontecendo! Justamente por isso eu estou na rua lutando!

\- Você não precisa lutar! Você é bruxa! Essa luta não é sua! Pelo amor-

\- Você acha mesmo que essa luta não é minha, não é nossa? Nós estamos matando uns aos outros, Ed! E você sabe quem tem maior poder de fogo, não é possível que isso não te incomoda!

\- Sabe o que me incomoda? Acordar todo dia pensando que pode ser meu último dia com você! A gente tem uma filha! Uma filha, Constance! O que vai ser dela se alguma coisa acontecer com você?!

Constance parou, assustada, e olhou nos olhos do marido, que parecia estar quase chorando. Devagar, ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

\- O que vai ser de mim sem você, Constance? Como eu vou viver se alguma coisa acontecer com você?

\- Se eu morrer, você vai saber que morri lutando por aquilo que eu acredito.

Ele soluçou e a abraçou mais forte.

\- E a Evelyn vai saber que eu morri lutando para que ela viva num mundo melhor que o que a gente vive hoje. Você vai dizer isso a ela por mim, eu espero. Mas nada vai acontecer comigo, Ed. Nada.

* * *

Evelyn chegou à estação King's Cross no dia 1º de setembro de 1975 acompanhada pelo pai, como sempre. Ela viu Severus sentado em uma das cabines, olhando pela janela na direção de Lily Evans, que estava se despedindo dos pais para se juntar ao grupo de amigas que a esperavam no trem. Evelyn acenou para Severus, que desviou o olhar de Lily e respondeu ao aceno dela. Ela se virou para despedir do pai.

\- Quem é esse garoto? – ele perguntou, sério, olhando na direção em que Evelyn havia acenado.

\- Ninguém. Quer dizer, – ela consertou, corando diante das sobrancelhas erguidas do pai – é um garoto do meu ano. A gente fez alguns trabalhos de Poções juntos. Não é nada demais.

\- Qual o nome dele? – ele semicerrou os olhos.

\- Pra que você quer saber o nome dele? – ela respondeu, na defensiva.

\- Pra checar quem ele é, ora, pra que mais seria? Você não pode sair andando com qualquer um por aí.

\- O Severus não é qualquer um! Ele é um cara legal, um dos poucos da escola.

\- Severus, ahn? Severus o quê?

\- Snape – ela disse, cedendo e revirando os olhos.

\- Snape? Snape... Não me lembro de ouvir esse nome antes. Talvez Orion saiba me dizer alguma coisa sobre a família dele.

\- Pai, por favor, não vai sair por aí investigando ele, fazendo perguntas sobre a família dele. Você não deve ter ouvido o nome dele porque ele não é puro-sangue.

Edgar franziu a testa, visivelmente incomodado, mas Evelyn calou qualquer reclamação dele abraçando-o e correndo para o trem. Ele ficou parado, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, e viu ela se juntar ao garoto na cabine do trem. Ela parecia à vontade com ele, e Edgar tentou relaxar. Então alguém parou ao seu lado.

\- Edgar, bom te ver por aqui.

\- Orion! Acabei de falar em você. Como vão as coisas? – eles se viraram e andaram para a saída da estação juntos.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Embora eu ainda não tenha me acostumado com a ideia de ver meu filho mais velho com um uniforme da Grifinória...

\- Ah, você vai superar isso, e ele também. Afinal, quem nunca foi rebelde? – ele disse, rindo. – Até lá, você tem o Regulus. Ou ele também está saindo da linha?

\- Não, não, Regulus só tem me dado orgulho até hoje, ainda bem. Mas por que você estava falando de mim?

\- Bom, você tem dois filhos, mas eu só tenho a Evelyn, então me preocupo em dobro com ela. Ela nunca fala muito sobre amigos da escola, mas hoje ela mencionou um tal de Snape... e disse que ele não é puro-sangue. Você sabe alguma coisa dele?

\- Snape? Aquele garoto esquisito, magrelo e curvado? Já ouvi o nome dele em casa algumas vezes... mestiço, acho. Regulus tem boas relações com ele. Mas se você quiser, posso tentar sondar um pouco mais sobre o garoto.

\- Eu agradeceria. Você sabe como esses adolescentes são. Mas me diga, o que você achou da remessa que te enviei na semana passada?

No trem, Evelyn e Severus estavam sentados na mesma cabine que Regulus e outros garotos do ano dele. Severus estava com seu livro de Poções aberto no colo, lendo com atenção alguma coisa nele. Evelyn folheava seu livro novo de Feitiços pela milésima vez desde que o havia comprado no Beco Diagonal no mês anterior. Regulus era um dos poucos garotos da Sonserina que não incomodava Severus – talvez porque, também nisso, quisesse se diferenciar do seu irmão mais velho. Evelyn conhecia ele há alguns anos já, desde que seu pai havia se aproximado dos Black quando se mudaram para a Irlanda e ele começou a negociar artigos com famílias antigas do Reino Unido. Eles não eram exatamente amigos, mas tinham uma convivência cordial.

Quando ela começou a andar com Severus no ano anterior, passou a notar melhor a posição frágil e perigosa que ele ocupava na casa. Ele não tinha amigos, mas alguns alunos o respeitavam por seu destaque nas aulas e até se aproveitavam disso, pedindo ou mesmo pagando pelo auxílio dele em certos momentos. A grande maioria dos sonserinos, no entanto, não permitia que ele tivesse uma estadia tranquila na escola: embora ele nunca falasse sobre isso, ela ouvia os outros comentando sobre as coisas que faziam com ele por ser mestiço. Ele havia invadido um espaço restrito, quase sagrado, das famílias puro-sangue e ninguém o perdoava por isso. Também não ajudava o fato de que Severus era claramente superior a eles em todas as disciplinas. Mas Regulus, embora andasse com algumas das pessoas que incomodavam Severus, sempre se distanciava quando eles entravam em ação.

Evelyn estava perdida na leitura do seu livro quando ouviu uma batida na porta da cabine e, ao olhar para cima, viu Lily. Ela parecia incomodada com as pessoas que estavam na cabine, mas manteve o olhar reto em direção a Severus e o queixo erguido quando abriu a porta e perguntou a ele se poderiam conversar. Em um pulo ele havia largado o livro no banco e já estava no corredor, fechando a porta e seguindo Lily. Evelyn manteve o olhar no vidro da porta, distraída, quando ouviu uma voz irônica no canto da cabine.

\- O Snape está namorando essa garota? Não é ruim o suficiente ele ser mestiço, ainda tem que namorar uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória? – era Rosier, um dos amigos de Regulus. Os outros garotos riram, sem esconder o desprezo deles pelos dos dois.

Ela olhou para Regulus, que acenou brevemente com a cabeça. Evelyn já havia, obviamente, ouvido diversas referências aos nascidos trouxas com aquela expressão grosseira, mas nunca havia se incomodado muito; ela tentava não pensar nessas pequenas guerras de sangue em torno dela, mas se sentiu ligeiramente enjoada naquele momento. Ela também já havia notado que Severus gostava de Lily; dava para perceber na forma como ele olhava para ela de longe pela escola e no brilho que aparecia no seu rosto quando eles conversavam. Mas pensar nos dois como namorados (embora ela tivesse certeza de que não eram) também a fez sentir um mal-estar novo, algo que ela não reconhecia e não lembrava de ter sentido outra vez. Algo queimou dentro dela e por um segundo ela sentiu raiva daquela garota com aqueles cabelos ruivos que chamavam a atenção de todo mundo e aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam ter várias camadas – até que ela se lembrou de que não tinha nenhum motivo para isso, porque na verdade nunca havia nem conversado com Lily. A única conexão entre as duas era Severus. Mas talvez esse fosse justamente o problema.

Ele voltou para o compartimento alguns minutos depois com o semblante sombrio e se escondeu novamente atrás do livro. Evelyn viu quando Rosier abriu a boca para começar a dizer alguma coisa mas foi parado por Regulus. Ela também deu um tempo para que ele processasse o que quer que precisasse processar e só mais tarde, quando o sol já estava quase se pondo, eles voltaram a se falar. Foi uma viagem estranha, porque ela não se sentia ela mesma. O silêncio dele incomodava e ela não conseguia se concentrar direito no que estava lendo, pois toda hora tentava espiá-lo pelo canto do olho. Quando voltaram a conversar, ela fez o possível para não deixar que o assunto chegasse perto dos temas "Grifinória" e "Lily Evans" até que eles chegassem em Hogwarts.

E então, quando o trem chegou em Hogsmeade e eles, Evelyn percebeu que, se nos últimos anos ela tinha simplesmente passado por Hogwarts sem se deixar afetar muito por qualquer coisa, não seria uma tarefa fácil sobreviver a esse ano. Severus começou a olhar em volta assim que desceram na estação, procurando Lily, e algo queimou dentro dela de novo. Ele não disse nada durante o trajeto nas carruagens sem cavalos até o castelo e falou pouco durante o banquete; não parava de olhar furtivamente para a mesa da Grifinória e, assim que foram liberados para irem para as salas comunais, ele saiu da mesa e correu na frente para falar algo com Lily. Evelyn seguiu sozinha os alunos da Sonserina até as masmorras enquanto lutava contra a queimação que havia subido do seu peito para os seus olhos.


End file.
